Billy Russoti (S4-S1)
Billy Russoti/Jigsaw has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The Punisher storyline and continuity in this RPG is following the 2004 The Punisher film (as well as the extended or “Director's” cut), and acts as an unofficial sequel of sorts. Some creative liberties and license (such as Frank's younger age and his military service being during the first Gulf War) have been taken for creative and storytelling purposes, as well as for modernization purposes. Billy Russoti a main villain from The Punisher comics (though the character had been in comics for awhile as Billy Russo and the Russoti character, as well as his brother, are being rebooted in this series), and is controlled by Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Character History “We've all suffered loss at the hands of the Punisher. Just because we don't look like everybody else and we don't act like everybody else, nobody does a goddamn thing about it! I say he ain't the only one who can take the law into his own hands.” – Billy Russoti Earlier Life William Dominic “Billy” Russoti was born on October the 15th, 1965 in Brooklyn, New York. His parents, as well as the rest of his family and linage, were respected members of the Italian American Mafia. Billy also grew up with an older brother named James whom was a few years older then he was. The two were frequently mistaken with Billy mistaken as being the older brother because he was taller. James' growth was stunted at a young age due to a chemical imbalance he was born with, but the advantages to this imbalance was that his veins flowed freely with adrenaline a testosterone, which in turn greatly amplified his strength and agility, and also made him into a highly dangerous individual with a ruthless psychopathic behavior and it left him in a constant state of homicidal mania. Billy would often laugh and smiled when James’ imbalance went off in public since he was known to severely injury someone, perhaps even kill them. The Russoti family themselves had been close allies with various New York Mafia crime families, but mainly had close allies with the Cesare crime family (Billy’s uncle Gaitano resided as head Don), the Costa crime family, the Franco crime family, and the Gnucci crime family, whom along with the Cesares were the major Mafia powerhouses in the Tri-State Area. Mob Killer By the time he was twenty two, Billy had already risen through mob rankings before making his way to enforcer, which became his calling card. He began to know how to make money with using his “talent” with the use of extorting people out of money and various businesses, as well picking up women while he did this which earned him the nickname of Billy The Beaut. For over the next five years, Billy would began buying out businesses and rackets, all in the name of the Russoti crime family, while taking over warehouses and doing favors for other mafia families including his uncle. When Billy shown started to show great promise as a contract killer, having executed his killings with precision and finesse, he began to operate as a hitman for his family and his family’s criminal allies. Back in the mid-nineteen nineties around 2004, one of his most important jobs he had to undertake in his career was killing his own parents, so that his uncle Gaitano would be the head of the Russoti crime family and the Cesare crime family, thus making uniting the two families into one crime family. In return he would also become a made man in the New York crime families. Billy carried out his orders and following the New Year, he was now officially a made member of the Mafia, allowing no one to “touch”, harm, or kill him. However, during that year, it also marked the arrival of an extremely violent and jaded vigilante known as The Punisher, whom was formerly Frank Castle, a war vet and former FBI agent that lost his family during a Saint mob hit in Puerto Rico the year before and had killed the Saints, as well as one of Billy's friends, Quentin Glass, who was Saint's family lawyer and semi-regular hitman but later said to be alive due to Necrozine. Billy laughed at the idea of The Punisher going after him, since he was untouchable and a powerful member of the New York mafia, as The Punisher had begun devoting his life to the punishment of criminals, killing in extremely violent ways. Billy had been good friends with Bruno Costa, the last leader of the Costa crime family after The Punisher killed them, and the Eternal Sun, a rouge Yakuza clan whom offered vast protection for Billy and his family. Everything was going well for him and his family although James had been captured by The Punisher and was nearly killed by him before the NYPD moved in. Billy couldn’t do anything about his arrest and capture and even with a Eternal Sun serving as James’ lawyer, he was found guilty by reason of insanity and was sent to the Kentworth Asylum where he would spent the rest of his natural born life. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One A Different Jigsaw Around the Summer of 2010, Billy Russoti was indicted for several extortion crimes but was later able to get off through the legal techniques of Quentin Glass. That night, along with Glass, Billy had a big bash at his uncle Gaitano Cesare's manor where everything ran smoothly at first only to get things further down the hill when Billy insulted his uncle. Later, he went to the dinner in his honor though his uncle had gotten the treatment he wanted. Prior to this, Billy had met with Bruno Costa, who was extremely nervous due a chop shop run by Mickey Duka, as it was one of the Gnucci fronts and earlier that day it was attacked by The Punisher. Just as dinner began to occur, the doorway leading into the dining room were crashed open and The Punisher announced his presence then killed Gaitano Cesare and several others before retreating. Billy, Glass and Costa retreated themselves to Billy's glass factory, where they rested up only for The Punisher to come for them and attack once more. Billy and The Punisher had a fight which caused them to crash into a glass crusher before Billy was able to get out and get his friends away before distracting The Punisher which in turn caused him to be blasted away with a frag grenade. In the process, Billy was hurled into the window plane room where his face was mutilated after being rocked into dozens of windows. Afterward, Billy passed out from the pain and was arrested by The Punisher Task Force. Regular Appearance Billy Russoti stands six feet tall and weighs anywhere from one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty-five pounds, with an average body type. He has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He typically wears expensive dress and designer clothes. Since becoming Jigsaw, Billy's face has become terribly disfigured and scarred as a result of surviving going through dozens of window panes caused from a grenade blast's blow back due to The Punisher. His face is a grisly patchwork of scars that resembles a jigsaw puzzle, hence his nickname. His facial skin was so badly torn and destroyed by the grenade blast's blow back that not a single bit of skin was left intact during his facial surgery and as a result, some alloy was placed under his face and some horsehide was sewn together with what little remained of his face, creating his ghastly new visage. Trademark Gear In terms of gear, Billy always use various forms of weaponry including firearms, knives, and explosives or just practically anything he can get his hands on but for a trademark weapon, he normally carries a high-caliber sidearm particularly using either a Glock 31, a Colt Anaconda, a Taurus Raging Bull, an IMI Desert Eagle, or a Wildey Magnum. The Enhancement Suit “Borrowing” from criminal scientist Gary Vogel, Russoti possesses a specialize lightweight powered exoskeleton armor, called an enhancement suit, that's easily concealable underneath his clothing. It is a flexible, polyalloy suit that also provides bulletproof and allows the wearer to become stronger and faster than humanly possible. Russoti is able to turn it on and off by the collar of the suit. Category:Mafia Category:Criminal Masterminds